La verdad de porque es tan buena en la actuancion
by vj-96
Summary: esta historia trata de mi punto de vista de porque tori es tan buena actuando en las obras de hollywood arts. advierto: es bastante triste.


_**La verdad de porque tori es tan buena en la actuación.**_

_**Advertencia: victorious solo lo utilizo para crear historias, aunque esta es la primera.**_

_**Advertencia 2: historia bastante fuerte, espero no recibir quejas lo estoy avisando si no os gustan historia triste o que acaban mal mejor no leerlo. Lo dejo a vuestra elección, los comentarios serán bien recibidos sean buenos o malos.**_

La chica medio latina no era que tuviera dotes para la actuación. Era que desde muy pequeña actuaba para que pareciera que nada malo le ocurría, Pero lo malo no ocurría fuera de casa sino en ella.

Sus padres se separaron cuando esta tenia diez años David vega su padre el cual era un policía, se separo de la madre de tori, trina le conto que su papa engañaba a su madre con otra mujer desde un tiempo y su madre no podía aguantar mas la situación y opto por separarse de él. En el transcurso del papeleo del divorcio esta conoció a otro hombre, que era muy simpático y amable. Al separarse de David vega, decidió que su ahora pareja llamado George Clapton viviría ahora con las tres chicas vega.

Trina acepto que su madre quisiera rehacer su vida pero en realidad George no le caí muy bien, no era porque no fuera su padre sino que era un hombre desconocido para las dos niñas, trina le contaba a tori que el "novio" de su madre ahora viviría con ellas. Tori pensaba que así su madre estaría feliz y estarían más seguras en aquella gran casa.

Llego el día en que el señor George se mudo a la casa, no llevaba muchas cosas. Ropa, algunos libros, un portátil, cd's de música, algunas herramientas y poco mas. Era natural porque antes de ir a vivir con holly estuvo en un piso amueblado de alquiler y puesto que no compro casi nada para amueblar el piso no tubo necesidad de llevarlo a su nueva casa.

#########################################################################

Paso un tiempo desde la mudanza del novio de su madre el cual se mostraba muy alegre y simpático con las dos niñas de 10 y 12 años, jugaba con ella a veces a la pelota, iban todos al parque todo era perfecto por el momento.

La madre de las dos chicas consiguió un trabajo que era desde las 8 de la tarde hasta la de la mañana su pareja se encargaba de las dos chicas en ese tiempo. Les preparaba la cena, veían películas y a veces las dejaba acostarse tarde.

El tiempo paso trina tenia 15 años y no pasaba mucho tiempo en casa salía con sus amigas y volvía tarde se volvió un bastante problemática sobretodo con la hora de llegada y como trataba a la pareja de su madre después de haber pasado ya 3 años de convivencia, cuando estaba en casa solo discutía con su hermana, en el colegio no iba muy mal porque esta le dijo a su madre que quería entrar en Hollywood arts una escuela para gente con talento como ella. Tori por su parte se quedaba en casa en su habitación leyendo, viendo la tele o cualquier cosa para que el tiempo pasara más rápido, porque al tener solo 13 años no le dejaban salir hasta tarde solo hasta las siete.

Cuando empezó tori a actuar en su casa para que su mama no se preocupara fue un día cualquiera que estaba en su habitación tenia 13 años pero no salía mucho porque era demasiado tímida, un día George entro en la habitación de tori para traerle la cena. Y no sabiendo como ocurrió la cosa este se bajo los pantalones dejando a la vista sus partes, la chica se quedo en shock pero esta no miraba en dirección del hombre, después de eso el hombre le insistía a la pobre tori para que ella le enseñara su cuerpo esta se negaba pero el hombre no acepto un no por respuesta e hizo que la pobre chica de 13 años le enseñara su cuerpo aun sin evolucionar del todo. Después de eso el hombre le dijo que no podía decirle nada a su madre, la chica acepto porque pensaba que no tenia mucha importancia el asunto. Eso era porque aun la chica era muy inocente en esa época. Ese día cuando su madre llego del trabajo tori aun seguía despierta, pensando si debería decírselo pero no lo hizo porque estaba hablando con George.

#########################################################################

Pasaron dos años en lo que todo fue normal, no hubo ninguna cosa rara de parte de George hacia tori, trina seguía igual de rebelde y su madre seguía trabajando como cocinera en un bar por las noches. Uno de los días normales en los que trina no estaba el hombre entro en la habitación de tori la cual estaba con el nuevo portátil que le compro su mama con la pensión que le daba su ex-marido, la chica estaba hablando con su padre porque aunque se porto mal con su madre aun seguían en contacto y mas aun porque la chica tenia que ir dos fines de semana al mes con su padre. George le dijo que si tenia todas las cosas preparadas para pasar el fin de semana con su padre, esta le dijo que si y los subieron en el coche en dirección a la casa del padre de tori.

El fin de semana con el padre de tori fue un desastre porque este se puso a insultarla a ella y a su madre diciéndole muchas cosas ofensivas y llamo a casa para que la recogieran, desde ese fin de semana no volvió a casa de su padre. Su padre empezó a ignorar a sus dos hijas y trina como hermana mayor le planto cara a su padre pero acabo con unos golpes provenientes de su padre.

#########################################################################

Después de unos cuatro meses luego de la discusión con su padre, las cosas empeoraron la pareja de su madre le decía cosas como que se duchara con el o si quería que le hiciera un masaje, la chica le decía siempre que no pero este era mas astuto y conseguía lo que quería.

#########################################################################

Tori entro en Hollywood arts a los 16 años, por un problema que tuvo trina con su lengua, esta la sustituyo en la actuación y el director del centro le ofreció entrar, ella no estaba muy convencida de querer entrar en una escuela de artistas la chica no quería llamar la atención. Aunque esta lo hizo al cantar make it shine con una voz increíble, el chico que ayudaba en la actuación de su hermana un chico de su edad llamado andre también le insistió y no tubo mas que entrar en la escuela. Aunque casi abandona el primer día por una chica mala que le tiro café al pelo y no quería tener problemas.

La chica era fantástica actuando pero es que llevaba actuando en casa como tres años para que no notaran que nada malo le ocurría, esta no quería ser la actriz principal en las obras de teatro seguía con la idea de no querer llamar la atención. Cosa que hizo desde el primer día de escuela.

#########################################################################

Llegaron las vacaciones del primer año de tori en Hollywood arts cosa que a la chica no le alegraba mucho, puesto que tendría que pasar mas tiempo en casa puesto que todos sus amigos se iban de vacaciones con sus familias y no regresaban hasta que quedara una semana para empezar las clases.

La chica en sus vacaciones estaba siempre en su habitación entreteniéndose con cualquier cosa, puesto que no quería estar a solas con George, su mama trabajaba mucho y no pasaba mucho tiempo en casa y trina consiguió irse de vacaciones con unos ahorros que tenia aparte de que esta tenia ya 18 años.

Las vacaciones empeoraron cuando George no paraba de acosarla siempre al estar solos, la obligaba a la fuerza a ducharse con el y sino obedecía le rompía la ropa, un día la chica vio como este le tocaba sus senos cuando estaba durmiendo, esta le dijo que parara pero no lo hacia después de tocar a la chica por casi una hora sus senos puesto que le agarraba las manos y se ponía encima de ella para que no pudiera mover las piernas para liberarse. La chica estaba muy cansada de esta conducta del hombre pero no podía hacer nada su madre nunca estaba en casa y cuando intentaba hablar con ella repentinamente el hombre la distraía.

Lo peor fue cuando estaba el verano para terminar el hombre un día la arrastro a la cama de su madre, le quito la ropa, claro forcejeando la chica para que no lo hiciera pero no consiguió nada, el hombre se puso encima de esta y le tocaba los senos, los metía en su boca y volvía a tocarlos, la chica intentaba que no lo hiciera pero él le ponía las manos por encima de la cabeza de esta y las agarraba con una de sus gran manos, lo peor llego cuando el hombre se desnudo y se puso encima de esta con su miembro muy cerca de la vagina de esta. Tori sabia lo que iba a pasar intentaba irse pero no lo conseguía. El hombre le agarro las piernas y las puso en los lados de su cintura y se acercaba a la vagina de la chica. La pobre chica intentaba por todas sus fuerzas escapar de esa pesadilla pero no lo consiguió y el hombre introdujo su miembro dentro de esta, no es que lo hiciera mucho solo un poco lo hacia con cariño puesto que la conocía desde los diez años y vio como la pequeña niña se convirtió en una mujer, pero por poco que este introdujo su miembro la chica lo sentía y le dolía sentía como lo sacaba y metía. Y lo impotente que se sentía al no poder hacer nada le decía que parara que le dolía y este lo hizo por suerte. Hizo que se levantara de la cama y la cogió de la mano con la ropa de esta en su otra mano y la llevo al baño donde hizo que se duchara con el. Se sentía como lo peor pero no podía demostrárselo, el hombre se acercó, la abrazo, le dijo que la abrazara, le pidió perdón y le dijo que no lo aria. La chica no contestaba este le dijo que lo abrazara y puesto que era la única persona que había lo hizo pero cada momento se sentía peor.

Entraron a la ducha donde este la volvió a abrazar y decirle que la quiera. Después de eso lavo a la chica. Esta se sentía peor con cada gota que caí en su cara no sentía ni el frio del agua que la recorría solo su corazón que le iba a salir del pecho y lo mal que se sentía. Después de la ducha la chica se vistió sin decir nada. El hombre intento animarla pero aunque esta hizo el gestó de una sonrisa en verdad quería llorar, abrazar a su madre, chillar y contarle lo ocurrido a su madre.

Cosa que no hizo, se fue a su habitación, escuchaba música para no recordar el momento pero le volvía a la mente cada vez y el corazón le latía más y más casi parecía que se le salía del lugar. El hombre le ofreció hacerle la cena pero aunque la chica tenía hambre le dijo que no y no comió nada. Solo quería que el día acabara y poder acostarse a llorar sin ser molestada por su madre o el tipo que estaba en su casa. La chica escuchaba latir su corazón, quería morir, que fuera una pesadilla o algo irreal, pero no lo era esta se pellizcaba pero sentía el dolor

#########################################################################

Comenzó la escuela de nuevo la chica se sentía cada vez peor, no atendía en clase, no hacia caso a los insultos de la chica mala llamada jade, o los intentos de animarla de sus mejores amigos: cat, andre, robbie, beck y hasta de la chica mala jade que empezó a preocuparse de la actitud de esta.

La chica cada vez comía menos solo para disimular delante de su hermana y madre, la cual la llamaron al colegio después de llevar un mes el colegio empezado para hablar sobre tori.

La madre de tori regreso de la escuela junto con George, la cual estaba muy preocupada por la pequeña. Aun mas cuando regreso a casa y subió a la habitación de su hija donde yacía su cuerpo muerto con unas largas señales de cortarse las venas y junto a ella un sobre para ella.

Donde ponía en letras muy grandes lo siento mama, después redactaba todo lo que ocurrió y porque hizo esto. Decía que estaba cansada de guardar ese secreto tan asqueroso para ella. Y como no tenía ánimos de dar mas problemas se suicido.

#########################################################################

Pasaron muchas semanas desde la muerte de tori la hija pequeña de los vega, trina cuando se entero llego corriendo a casa junto a su padre los cuales hicieron todo lo posible para que ese hombre que decía que se llamaba George acabara pudriéndose en la cárcel.

La familia vega estaba muy triste por la muerte de la mas pequeña, al igual que los amigos de esta cuando se enteraron todos estuvieron allí durante todo el tiempo sin excepciones.

Cat: puso junto a su amiga el muñeco que decía que mas le gustaba de todos los que tenia cat, robbie: prometió que dejaría de usar a rex para herir con sus comentarios para hacer reír a la gente, andre: le compuso una canción, beck: escribió una carta con todas las aventuras del grupo y jade: juro que no volvería a tratar a nadie como le hizo a ella, porque no solo sufrió por sus problemas familiares también por ella. Y parecía que era una de las más apenadas, todos ellos lloraron mucho la perdida de su amiga la cual aunque estaba mal nunca dio signos de ello hasta poco antes de morir y trato bien a todo el mundo aunque la trataran peor que un perro.

_**No se si a la poca gente que lo a leído le gusto, pero es que estaba triste y se me ocurrió esta pequeña historia, con la cual casi llore en todo momento mientras que la escribía.**_


End file.
